Within the Fire
by SapphireStar93
Summary: Kimiko is getting strange new powers from a mysterious force. What happens when Raimundo figures out that they could tear her apart? Will he be able to save her?RAIKIM sorta!
1. The Discus Throw

This is my first fanfic so please go easy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Please, PLEASE don't sue me!

It was a typical day at the Xiaolin Temple. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no evil had threatened the existence of the world. Yet.

The Xiaolin Monks had finished their daily training, as there was no Sheng-Gong-Wu to be retrieved today, they had time for play. Problem was, they had gone through countless soccer matches, Goo Zombies marathons, barbeques, and card games. Boredom inhabited their souls.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" asked Raimundo

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" asked Clay

"Ooh! If you guys do not want to do anything, then you can take lessons from the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever!" This suggestion was volunteered by, of course, Omi.

Kimiko had always been used to Omi' ego, but for one she longed to beat him at something, _anything_. She reflected on something she had once read in her history books. The Ancient Greeks had had the Olympics, a tradition that survived over the centuries. No women were allowed to participate, or even watch. What if they had their own little Olympics contest?

Quickly Kimiko responded "I have an idea…"

And that was when it all began…

"Okay Clay, you're up" said Raimundo

The cowboy mustered up all his strength and flung the Frisbee as far as he could. It flew over the temple and out of sight.

"Nice job Clay!" exclaimed Kimiko. Omi, of course said "Very nice Clay, but you still cannot beat me!" He had thrown his Frisbee, he claimed to the other side of the world but it had actually hit a mountain and fell into a lake below.

Raimundo sighed "Whatever" and said "Come on Kimiko; show them what you're made of!" Raimundo had believed in Kimiko from day one, even when the others hadn't. He'd managed to keep his little crush on her a secret, at least for now.

"Okay, let's go!" said Kimiko. Fired up, she began to spin in circles, building up her throw. Time to show everyone she _did_ have upper body strength. But then she began to feel a strange force, a weird sensation of power building up in her. She spun out of control.

"FIRE SLASH CYCLONE ATTACK!" she screamed. She was incapable of controlling her own actions; it was the mysterious force that did everything. The Frisbee became a deadly weapon, like a meteorite traveling through the sky with a fiery tail. It zoomed far out of sight, beating both Omi and Clay's record.

"Whooee!" exclaimed Clay, stunned.

"But- How did she do that attack? It seems to be very advanced! How come I could not perform such an attack? I am, after all, the best dragon! And she is a girl! That was cheating!" All this came from Omi, of course, with his humongous ego. Under normal circumstances he would have just received a dirty look.

Only Kimiko and Raimundo seemed to register that Kimiko had not acted of her own free will. They stood there, speechless.

"_It was that strange force. Is it trying to control me or something? How did I get it? I didn't just learn a new attack. It was something else. I have to find out!"_ thought Kimiko.

Raimundo was thinking the same thing._ "What was that?"_

* * *

R&R peoples!


	2. The Belt of Binakshu

Okay it's been quite a while but here's the 2nd chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chap. 1 (which goes for all the chapters)

And thank you all reviewers! You really make my day! =)

* * *

Raimundo was pacing in the meditation room, thinking to himself. I _didn't know how, but I just knew that attack meant trouble. Where's Omi? Oh, he's run off to complain to Master Fung about Kimiko beating him in the contest. Sheesh, what an ego that chrome dome's got. Oh well, it'll die down someday._

Kimiko had decided to tell Master Fung about the strange fire power she had gotten from nowhere. After all, Master Fung was the oldest and wisest of all of them. If anyone knew what they needed to do, it was him. She peered into Master Fung's room.

Even though he was meditating with his back turned to the door, Master Fung knew exactly who it was and what she wanted. "Kimiko, is something bothering you?"

"Master Fung, um we were having a discus throw and um I think something strange made me do a weird attack… I don't think it was supposed to happen or something…" said Kimiko, stepping inside.

"What was the name of the attack?" asked Master Fung.

"Fire Slash Cyclone Attack" replied Kimiko nervously.

"Hmm… it's not one I can recognize…why don't we go try to find it in the ancient scroll of Xiaolin attacks?" said Master Fung. "If you say so" said Kimiko.

They were walking to the room of the ancient scrolls when Dojo and Raimundo ran into them. They all collapsed on the floor rubbing their heads.

"Dojo…Raimundo" Kimiko growled. Dojo and Raimundo immediately started backing off, knowing how short Kimiko's temper was.

"Please be more careful Dragons! What do you wish to tell us?" Master Fung said.

"Ohhh…ow…sorry Kimiko, sorry Master Fung, it's just that Dojo sensed a new Sheng Gong Wu" said Raimundo.

"It's called the Belt of Binakshu. It gives a person really enhanced powers of their sub-element. Like Omi's ice power" explained Dojo.

"That sounds powerful, except that Omi's the only one that _has _a sub-element." said Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what's a sub-element?" asked Kimiko, confused.

"It's like how Omi can control ice and steam, even though his main element is water. He's used it to his advantage a lot. As for us, it's probably no use" explained Raimundo.

"Who says you guys don't have sub-elements? _Everyone_ has a sub-element. Now let's get the Wu!" said Dojo.

"Whatever" chorused Kimiko and Raimundo, and flew off on Dojo's back.

"Tell me immediately if you perform another fire attack Kimiko! It is of great importance that we figure out if you are in any danger" Master Fung called after Kimiko.

Kimiko was worried. Master Fung didn't know what the attack was. If he didn't know the answers, she would somehow have to decipher them herself. And somehow, someway, Raimundo knew that another attack would come to Kimiko _very_ soon…

R&R pretty please? Well I'll appreciate it even if it's a way to make my story better (except deleting RaiKim, as little as currently there is). The sub-elements (which you can guess) are going to be revealed in later chapters. Sorry this was short.

SapphireStar93 peace out :)


	3. Devil Falls

Thank you all reviewers!

I will try to make the chapters more interesting, but remember that I'm not at the climax yet, I'm just leading up to it. Also, I will try to make the chapters longer. On with the 3rd chappie!

* * *

The young monks were passing over an amazing waterfall at least 3 times the height of Niagara Falls. Rainbows could be seen reflected by the heavy white mist.

"Where are we?" asked Omi in awe. Waterfalls were, after all, part of his element.

"The one and only Angel Falls, Venezuela!" replied Dojo.

"I've heard of this place! It's so pretty!" said Kimiko. If she ever got to wear a bridal veil, she would model it off this waterfall.

"It's supposed to be the highest waterfall in the world!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"Boy, I'd hate to go over those falls. I reckon no one's gone over in a barrel here!" said Clay

Enter one, annoying, creepy, and yet not completely cold-hearted evil boy genius.

"Behold the one and only Evil Boy Genius Jack Spicer, ruler of the universe, greatest-"

"Shut up and get the Wu, you fool!"

"I'm going you ghost hag!"

The Belt of Binakshu sparkled at the top of the falls. It had gold plating with sapphires around it and a silver buckle.

Dojo started ascending to the top, but all the mist made him sneeze. He flew down to the river, far away from the mist. "Sorry kids, looks like you'll have to get up there on your own."

"Is there anything you're not allergic too?" taunted Raimundo. Kimiko punched him lightly, as she always did whenever he made fun of someone who couldn't help it. It had become somewhat like a ritual, but lately Kimiko had been wondering if she was punching too hard.

"How do we get up there?" asked Clay, looking up from where Dojo was. It would take forever to climb.

Omi kept his cool. "Use the Wu! Longi kite!"

"Jet Bootsu!" said Clay

"Hey, you didn't leave any for us!" All they had was the Orb of Tornami, the shadow of Fear, and the Fist of Tebigong, all of which were useless in this situation. Come on Kim! Don't just stand there!" said Raimundo.

Kimiko hesitated.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo yelled and picked her up Kimiko bridal style.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kimiko. Flying on Dojo she could handle, but what if something went wrong with Raimundo's wind?

"Just trust me Kimiko, I promise you I know how to handle my element" said Raimundo, smiling at her. He was being nice, that should get him _somewhere_, right?

Kimiko sighed. She had to trust him, for better or for worse. After a few seconds, she whispered "Sorry for punching you".

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that again?" said Raimundo, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck, Rai."

They all flew 3230 feet above the Kerepakupay River to the top of Angel Falls. Below them was a dizzying drop into the roaring waters. The Belt was out on a rock. Kimiko leaped into action. The rocks were slippery, but with the Star Hanabi in her hand, she evaporated the extra moisture. Jack maneuvered his way with his helibot. Both Kimiko and Jack grabbed the belt at the same time.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is whoever can throw the other one into the falls. Do you accept?" said Jack.

Kimiko nodded. "My Star Hanabi against your Monkey Staff. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scenery changed. The greenery became brown. The rocks seemed to double in size and number. In other words Angel Falls changed from "beautiful bridal veil" to "death drop horror".

"Angel Falls is now Devil Falls!" said Omi with his eyes closed. Clay pulled his hat over his eyes.

"GONG YE TANPAI!" yelled Jack and Kimiko simultaneously.

"Come on Kim you can do it!" said Raimundo. _I hope_.

"Star Hanabi!" yelled Kimiko. The flames drove Jack farther back near the drop.

"AHHHH! Monkey Staff!" Jack swung with his tail on a small tree.

"Star Hanabi!" The tree was on fire and Jack held on for dear life.

"HELLLLLLLP! AHHHHH! UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE! MERCY! MOOOOMMMMMY!" Jack yelped. Then he had an inspiration. He balanced using his monkey power on 2 rocks in the middle of the rushing river as the tree fell over 6000 feet below. "Poor Kimiko, gonna lose another showdown? With my monkey powers, there's no way your fire will hit me!" taunted Jack.

"Oh yeah?" said Kimiko, getting mad again. "Watch me!" she said with her eyes extremely narrow, always a sign of danger. She was _not_ going to be seen as the weak one anymore, the one who always panicked during her showdowns.

"_Uh oh_" thought Raimundo. _I think those strange attacks have come back_. And he was right.

Kimiko couldn't control herself. A strange red aura was glowing all around her, like an immense fire.

"DEATH VALLEY HEAT WAVE!" An unavoidable blast of red hot air with sparks flying all around headed for Jack.

Jack's palms started slipping. One by one his fingers came off the first rock, then the second. He got swept away by the ferocious river and plummeted into the falls.

Kimiko suddenly seemed to regain her senses. She looked over to where Jack was having trouble reaching the buttons on his heli-bot and was horrorstruck. "NOOO! I didn't want to kill anyone!" said Kimiko, mortified at the thought.

The showdown ended right before Jack hit the water. He started his heli-bot just in time to fly away from the steam and rapids.

"I'M DONE JUST LET ME GO HOME!" Jack yelled. And with that he and Wuya zipped off elsewhere with Wuya telling him how pathetic he was.

"Kimiko, I would have expected better of you! Even the weak should not just be killed for nothing! You are behaving like evil!" said Omi to Kimiko, who had been lassoed onto dry land by Clay.

Clay seemed to have registered that she hadn't done it on purpose. "Kimiko would never try to kill _anyone_, not even that low-down snake momma's boy Jack Spicer!" said Clay.

"Dude, she didn't mean to do that! Kimiko would try to kill anyone. She's NOT evil! She's the nicest girl I've seen!" defended Raimundo

Kimiko blushed. "It's true Omi. I would never ever kill anyone, even that creepo Jack. It was an accident. I really don't know how it happened. I…couldn't control my actions"

Omi looked at his only female friend. He remembered the importance of having faith in your friends, as they had never failed him before. "In that case…I believe you" Quickly, he changed the subject." I cannot wait to try out this Belt!"

"Wonder what my sub-element is…" said Clay, gazing one last time at the innocent beauty of Angel Falls before they once more boarded Dojo to go home.

_At the temple before bedtime…_

"Um, Master Fung, there was another attack" said Kimiko. She told him the whole story.

"Death Valley Heat Wave? How strange" he said, staring into the distance, in deep thought. "Listen Kimiko, there was nothing in the ancient scrolls of the Xiaolin attacks" said Master Fung

"Nothing?" said Kimiko, shocked. The ancient scroll room had nearly all the answers that Master Fung didn't, and it was stocked to the ceiling with them.

Raimundo had heard what Master Fung said. _But if it isn't a Xiaolin Martial arts attack, then what is it?_ He crept out of his room and tiptoed to the room of the ancient scrolls, hoping to find information that would help solve this puzzling mystery.

* * *

Ooo a kind of cliffie isn't it!

BTW- Angel Falls is a real place if you didn't know that.

Peace out peoples:)


	4. Red Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. But I wish I did!

BTW, all _italics _mean those are a character's thoughts or what's going on in their mind.

* * *

Raimundo tiptoed as quietly as he could. He really didn't want to get in trouble. But then, a stealthy he was, he stubbed his big toe on Omi's "Guide to Meditating" book.

"HOLY CRAP!" he shouted. Then he realized his mistake and clamped his mouth. _Uh oh. I think I hear Omi. Well Clay could sleep through an earthquake, tornado, and hurricane at the same time and Kimiko... wears a blindfold and earplugs._ **A/N: Not really in the show but I did see her wear the blindfold**

Omi yawned as he came out of his cubicle. "Raimundo, what are you doing at this hour? It is bedtime."

"Uh yeah…see…I was just…um…going to the bathroom. Yeah" Raimundo finished lamely, hoping Omi would buy it.

"Okay then. Just do not wake me up so late. I need my rest to wake up in the morning and train." said Omi

"O.K. Omi. Sorry I woke you up. But seriously, don't leave your meditating book lying around! That's the reason I almost broke my nose and woke you up." said Raimundo.

"Oh I am most sorry Raimundo! I had no idea! I shall take it back now." said Omi

"Thanks!" _Pretty cooperative of a guy who sleeps upside-down._ He started walking toward the scroll room.

"Raimundo! The bathroom is the other way!"

"Oh yeah…" He waited until Omi was out of sight, then crept back to the scroll room. "Phew. That was a _really_ close call"

The ancient scroll room was hot and musty_. I'm guessing the scrolls were from…1500 years ago…like everything is. _

He picked up the ancient scroll and started reading. The first words he saw were in Chinese. _Just great._ He skipped ahead to some words in English and yawned. _Okay let's get to the bottom of this. _

An hour later Raimundo felt himself falling asleep. _No…must…stay…awake…_

"_Fire Slash Cyclone!" Kimiko said _

_There was a glimmer of fury in her shining blue…no _red_ eyes. _

_Wait…red eyes? _

_"…Uncle have mercy!" _

_"_ _Death Valley heat wave!" _

_Fire burning in her eyes. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" _

_A scream from Kimiko. "Raimundoooooo!" _

"Raimundoo…Where are you? It's time to wake up!" said Kimiko from somewhere close by.

Raimundo was very surprised to find himself asleep among the ancient scrolls in the dusty room. Then suddenly he remembered.

"CRAP!" Raimundo said. He clamped his hand over his mouth. _Geez, I gotta stop doin' that. I'm for sure to be busted for sneaking out now!_

The door creaked open.

g2g! Cul8r peeps! Hope u liked it! R&R!

SapphireStar93 peace out:)


	5. The Black Tattoo

You guys **still** haven't figured it out? Well this chapter should help you some!

Sorry I didn't update, I had writer's block. (I hate that!)

* * *

Omi stood on the other side of the door. "Raimundo, what are you doing here? I thought you understood me when I said the bathroom was the other way!"

Raimundo needed a _really_ good excuse right about now_… let's see…what to say to Omi, the one with all the fighting moves but none of the street smarts… so thick you could tell him aliens had invaded…_

"Omi, aliens have invaded the earth!" said Raimundo.

"Really? I didn't see any outside. Wait…before I remembered you saying to Clay that aliens don't exist" said Omi.

"Um…they do now! Race you to the table!" said Raimundo. And with that he ran off.

"I must warn you, you are no match for the-Hey wait up! Not fair! You started early!" yelled Omi.

_"I'm glad I got that off my back" thought Raimundo as Omi outran him_

_At the breakfast table..._

"Hey Rai! That's great, you finally got up. Anyway, Master Fung said that we would get to know our sub-element today!" said Kimiko, reaching for a takeout box. Yes, she ordered Chinese food in China.

"I already know my sub-element!" said Omi. "Ice! Oooh! I may be able to learn to master it already! I guess I already have! I am after all, a chosen Xiaolin dragon of Water."

Kimiko was feeling a bit gloomy. First the strange attacks, and then Clay eating all the sweet and spicy, honey glazed, sesame seed sprinkled chicken, which was her favorite. (A/N: Mine too!) What if her sub-element was lame? What kind of sub-element could there possible be from fire? It was just…fire. It didn't have any other forms.

"Omi, you know, I reckon that you're a real good fighter. And I also reckon that Master Fung will appreciate your talents more if you eat your food. Just finish the grub so we can know our elements!" shouted Clay

_Look who's talking _thought Kimiko. _Chicken hogger! But he does have a point. _Kimiko finished up.

_After Breakfast…_

"You are Xiaolin Monks with your own individual elements. This element will be connected to your original element, so you can launch attacks with both." Said Master Fung.

"Omi, as you already know, your element is ice. You also have a second sub-element: steam. Congratulations" said Master Fung as he handed Omi a badge with a picture of a glacier exploding and a rush of steam. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko cheered.

"Raimundo, your element is wind, so your sub-element is thunder. Well done" said Master Fung. Raimundo's badges had pictures of clouds and lightning bolts and small gusts of wind. Applause erupted from the other three. "Great job Rai!" cheered Kimiko, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Now, thunder also includes weather and storms, so be careful with this element Raimundo. It is a difficult one to master" said Master Fung.

"Don't worry Fungmeister, I got this one down" grinned Raimundo. This was going better than he thought it would.

"Kimiko, fire is a very powerful element. And now you can become even more powerful with this element." said Master Fung. "It is ember. It means you will be able to use individual components of fire-heat, furl, and oxygen. I think you will find more power in it than you think".

"Thanks Master Fung!" Kimiko beamed. She got cheers from her teammates as well. "Way to go Kimiko!"

"And, last but not least, Clay- you have the sub-element of nature, which means you can control the environment around you" said Fung. "Congratulations to you all. Learning and mastering your sub-elements is a key to becoming a dragon."

They spent the rest of the morning in the baking hot sun practicing attacks with their element and the Wu.

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" The usual glacier came and froze the dummy they were aiming at.

"Star Hanabi, Ember!" Embers and sparks showered the dummy and quickly melted the ice, without burning up the dummy.

"Sword of the Storm, Thunder!" Clouds of puffy gray condensation cooled off the dummy and gave it a blow dry, so it now looked as if it had been stuffed in a dryer.

"Fist of Tebigong, Nature!" Lots of vines and leaves wrapped themselves around the dummy like the Tangle Web Comb did, except that the monks could see a few flowers blossoming here or there.

"Great job team!" said Kimiko as the monks high-fived each other.

"Hey Kimiko, what's that on your hand?" asked Clay

"What's what?" asked Kimiko, confused. Then she gasped and peered closer. A faint black tattoo of a dragon was on her arm. Underneath it was a familiar symbol. A line in the middle with 2 curves and a dot on top seemed to be getting darker and darker, bit by bit.

"_Kimiko?_ A _tattoo!" _gasped Omi. Master Fung had forbidden getting tattoos for them at this age, because they were to get special marks when they became dragons.

Kimiko stammered and said "I've never seen that tattoo before in my life, I swear!"

"Uh…maybe it's not a tattoo? Try washing it off Kimiko" suggested Clay

Kimiko scrubbed and scrubbed her arm in a nearby fountain to no avail.

"Well…..maybe this has something to do with those attacks of yours?" said Clay

Raimundo was thinking the same thing. What did the red eye and the tattoo mean?

There was a long and tedious silence. Raimundo, being Raimundo, decided to break the ice with a joke.

"Oh, yeah I did a double check on the aliens Omi. I guess they all went away to Uranus" said Raimundo

"_WHAT!" _said Omi

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it qualified as kinda long! See u next time!

SapphireStar93


	6. Black and White

Sorry, it took me such a long time fans, I didn't have a computer! (This totally sucked)

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

_At the temple… about 10:00 P.M._

Kimiko was in her room (or cubby thingy) staring at the page on her laptop. She closed the page and sighed. Not even emailing Keiko would make her feel better.

Kimiko started wondering about her (but not _her_) tattoo. She thought about the 2 new attacks she had found. A normal new fire move would be welcomed by her, but these were way too dangerous. She remembered one of her favorite mystery series, Nancy Drew.

"What would Nancy do?" she muttered to herself. She opened up word processing and started typing:

Mystery of the fire within me

Who:

What:

Where:

When:

Why:

How:

"Okkk…" she thought "I can only figure out what, when, and where! Well might as well fill them in"

The document now said:

Mystery of the fire within me

Who: ?

What: Fire Attacks

Where: Xiaolin Temple

When: Now

Why: ?

How: ?

Kimiko sighed. So much for something magically coming to her, some idea coming out of the blue. She went to go brush her teeth in the bathroom.

The window in the bathroom was always stuck and opened an inch. It had been that way for about a year, ever since Clay decided to prove he did not eat too much by climbing out the window, which used to open up 2 feet. Of course, Raimundo had put him up to it. Unfortunately Clay got stuck about halfway through around his middle. Everyone had to help yank him out before Master Fung came. So now there was an ugly dark-eyed crow poking at the window crack every time Kimiko went in the bathroom.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" she snapped at the crow with a mouthful of toothpaste. The crow made no reply.

Kimiko sighed again. She'd solve the mystery in the morning. Right now sleep was her main need.

* * *

_The next day…_

"I would like you all to write something down that you learned during your stay at the temple so far" said Master Fung. "Then you will share with each other."

"I've already gotten mine" said Raimundo "The fate of the world is always in our hands for something that happened 1500 years ago. Same old story. Why is that anyways?"

"Do you not remember? Grandmaster Dashi lived 1500 years ago. Now that I think about it, he acts much like you!" said Omi.

"That's because Grandmaster Dashi was also a Dragon of the Wind" said Dojo chuckling. "And don't forget all his little cohorts, Guan, Chase Young, and Wuya, always stirring up trouble. Until Wuya and Chase went all Heylin on us of course."

"Well, our greatest foe is a bean" said Clay "I vote we cook him in soup. My momma has the _best_ recipe!"

Kimiko shuddered "Ew, you can't suggest us actually eating Hannibal Bean?"

"A warrior's true power is hi- I mean THEIR inner power" said Omi, avoiding a glare from Kimiko. Kimiko smiled. Slowly but surely, Omi was learning.

Kimiko thought and said "Expect the unexpected." There was really nothing else that came to mind, with so many surprises lately.

* * *

The monks were practicing their training when Dojo entered the scene.

"Heads up everyone! A new Wu is here! And it's got to do with hypnosis!"

Omi gazed at the ancient scroll

"The Emerald Peacock"

All of a sudden, Kimiko's tattoo glowed super black. Master Fung's face went white. Everyones' eyes widened in shock. What would happen now?


	7. Gains and Losses

**Chapter 7: Where in the world is?**

"Why is your tattoo thingy black Kimiko?" asked Omi

"I…I don't know" Kim replied.

Master Fung said "I shall look again in the ancient scrolls and see. You should get going on the Emerald Peacock."

They hopped aboard Dojo and sailed off, though their minds were still on the matter.

Raimundo had this strange sensation that the attacks were back. He felt that the tattoo and the attacks were connected somehow. Either that or Kimiko had gone on this ridiculous fashion craze.

* * *

"Hey Dojo, where are we? I think I saw cows like the ones Clay had! I shall finally master the art of the milked cow!" exclaimed Omi.

"This is the wonderful world of India, home of not one, but like a million cows" said Dojo.

They could see he wasn't kidding. The streets were not full of cars, but tons and tons of cattle.

"Dang!" said Clay, licking his lips.

"Clay, in India, if you kill a cow you'll be in huge trouble. They're sacred!" said Kimiko.

"Big disappointment, huh Clay?" joked Raimundo.

'Wu at 3:00!" said Dojo and went into a sharp dive into a ricefield.

"Mmmmmmmm, rice cakes!" said Clay. Apparently with the lack of beef he'd have to compromise.

"There it is!" said Omi. The Emerald Peacock looked like what it sounded like: It was shaped like a peacock and it was green.

They ran up to the Wu and grabbed it just as they heard Jack's heli-bot flying above them.

"Aw man, shucks. How come they always get the Wu?" said a whiny Jack who had just arrived.

"Because they are not Evil Boy DUNCES!" screamed Wuya

"It's not my fault the Jackbots decided to eat their circuits!"

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" said Raimundo as they flew away.

* * *

"Let us try this Wu in" said Omi

"Out"

"I dunno if that's a good idea" said Kimiko. "You could end up hypnotizing yourself. Let's go ask Master Fung first."

They went to his room.

"Master Fung?"

Nothing.

They tried the vault.

"Fungmeister?"

No-one there.

They searched the whole temple and didn't find Fung.

"Maybe he went away on a business trip" said Raimundo uneasily

But Master Fung was gone. And then Kimiko started shaking violently.

* * *

SapphireStar93 peace out


	8. Disaster at the Temple

Hi, sorry for any delay (but I updated sooner)! This chapter's a bit short but eventful.

* * *

As quick as the shaking had started, it stopped.

"False alarm" said Kimiko, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well guys, I guess that Master Fung has been kidnapped" said Raimundo.

Dojo started sobbing - "He was the greatest master"

"How are we going to find him?" said Kimiko fearfully. "He could be anywhere"

"We have already searched the whole temple. Maybe he left a clue" shouted Omi over Dojo's cries.

"Clue?" asked Clay.

"Look over there!" said Kimiko.

Scratched into a wall of the temple was a code of numbers.

"What do you think this means?" asked Rai

"Me and Jessie used to play this game all the time over the breakfast table" said Clay. "Move over"

A few minutes later, amazingly enough, Clay had decipgered the message.

"It says 'Do not worry young monks do not look for me faraways investigate mystery of kimiko fire attacks ancient scroll ro'" said Clay. "Guess he didn't have time to finish it". "I matched up the numbers to the letters, like A equals 1, B equals 2, and whatnot"

"So that's why his grammar sucks!" said Raimundo. "There are no numbers for punctuation!"

"Uh oh Kimiko!" said Omi

Dojo stopped crying.

Kimiko's eyes turned red said she screamed "HEYLIN INFERNO OF DARKNESS!"

"_HEYLIN_?" said Rai.

A line of black fire circled around the temple. Within seconds it had caught aflame.

"Tsunami Strike Water!"

"Wudai Star Wind!"

Together they put out flames, but the fire was moving fast.

"THE ANCIENT SCROLL ROOM!" shouted Clay.

Frantically, Raimundo and Omi tried to put it out, but damage was done. Kimiko woke from her trance, took one look at what had happened, and stared screaming. The tattoo was glowing red and black now.

* * *

Eventful, right? I'm sure some of you may have figured it out.

SapphireStar93 peace out :)


	9. The Scroll Reveals

RaiKim in this chapter, heck yeah! :)

* * *

The monks had cleaned up most of the damage from the attack. They had taken a very somber Kimiko inside to rest, because she couldn't stop blaming herself for what had happened. She alone sat in her cubicle, with a blanket wrapped around her self.

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Raimundo. She nodded. _This is my chance_ he thought, _to let her know I'm always there for her. Don't screw this up Rai!_

"Rai, I think I'm being possessed" whispered Kimiko "Maybe I should leave before I hurt anyone."

"No way! You're staying. You can't be locked up like some inmate!"

"Why not? I _am_ a criminal. I almost burned you all alive, don't deny it"

"We know you didn't mean to." Raimundo put his hand on her shoulder. "If we lock you up, or send you away, you could just end up hurting other people or yourself. And look at what happened to Omi when he became all unbalanced from our Wudai Weapons. Hannibal Bean captured him and almost destroyed the world. Look at what happened to _me_! I got turned to the dark side…" he said, remembering those dark times.

"But…it's different, I can't control it_" started Kimiko

"No buts. Kimiko you're not going anywhere." Raimundo smiled and pulled her into a hug. _Raimundo my man, you are making some progress here _he thought to himself.

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo, feeling a strong sudden rush of affection for him. He was always the joker, the one who never took anything seriously. But he lad learned from his mistakes, and had risen to become the leader of all of them. _Oh, and not to mention he was kind and sweet and cute and modest…rewind, did I just say "cute"?_

She hugged him back and tried pushing that last thought to the back of her mind. _I just hope this mystery is solved, and soon. Then I can worry about how good-looking Raimundo is-Oh great, I did it again!_

Meanwhile Omi and Clay were trying to find clues in the scroll room... or what was left of it.

"Ooooo...wow Clay...did you know that having a round head and being yellow means you will have pet goats sometime in your future?"

"Omi, were supposed to be looking for the 'List of Known Heylin Attacks'!"

"Ohhh, sorry!" He looked up to see Kimiko and Raimundo at the door, holding hands.

"Hey, mind if we join you guys?"

With the notion that 4 heads are better than one, they searched tirelessly through the night.

_At last... _

"I found it!" cried Raimundo.

LIST OF KNOWN HEYLIN ATTACKS

They skipped down to part 5, which was called 'The Possessive Forces: Very Dangerous Fire Attacks"

These are the possessive forces because the Heylin Side can possess a Dragon of Fire when he/she is feeling a strong emotion, such as recklessness. This can be done when the Dragon in training is at the current stage of Wudai Warrior, and Wudai Warrior only. Once promotion is in effect by his/her master, the spell fades away.

The force made by the possessor is actually like the gateway to the Ying Yang World. It can turn the person evil and cause them to have eyes of scarlet. The actual portal moves, totally undetectable, through the victim.

This list encompasses the five most famous Heylin fire moves:

Fire Slash Cyclone

Death Valley Heat Wave

Heylin Inferno of Darkness

Pyro Bomb

Ultimate Fire

Of all these attacks, Ultimate Fire is the most dangerous. It CANNOT BE PUT OUT. And it spreads easily, burning everything in it's path. The only way to put it out is to trap the Heylin possessor in the Sphere of Yun, remove the Heylin tattoo, and stop the tranced one. The only known case of Ultimate Fire used was with Master Holand, father of the evil Heylin warrior_

Here, the parchment was ripped.

All the monks stared at the parchment, stunned.

* * *

Hope u liked it!

SapphireStar93 peace out :)


	10. The Dragon of Fire

Thanks for reviewing!

Hint: The chapter has a certain twist...a red herring...it's not who you think it is ;)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

"Master Holand...Master Holand..." murmured Dojo.

"You've never heard of him?" said Rai disappointedly.

"The name's familiar...I know he was one of the greatest Xiaolin Warriors ever...before Master Dashi came along."

"You think it could be his sprit or something?" asked Clay. "Getting revenge on Dashi's supporters because Dashi was better than him?"

"No...he died before Dashi rose to power..."

Suddenly Raimundo had a thought

"THE SYMBOL!"

"What symbol?" asked Omi

"The tattoo! Kimiko's tattoo! I know where I've seen it before! It's Wuya's Symbol! I saw it when Wuya returned to power! It was on top of her fortress!" said Rai

_Silence..._

"But isn't Wuya a ghost now?" said Kimiko.

"Maybe whenever you use your powers or something, she gets stronger. She could be regaining her strength as we speak!" exclaimed Omi thoughtfully.

"So you think Holand was Wuya's father?" said Rai

"Could be...was Wuya the original Dragon of fire?" asked Rai

Dojo said "I have no clue. I just know Dashi was wind and Guan water."

Omi stirred. "I remember something from my quest...to rid the world of evil...the dragon of fire" said Omi. "I don't think it is Wuya"

Clay gasped. "Wuya could control rock creatures!"

"The Dragon of Earth!" cried Kimiko. "That only leaves one person..."

"Chase Young!" they all shouted together

* * *

Hope u like it!

SapphireStar93 peace out :)


	11. Arrival of the Dragon

Hi everyone my B-Day is in 2 days- the 18th of September. I would love it if you guys reviewed! Consider it your present to me :)

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_Here comes the bad guy..._

* * *

"So that means Chase was fire, Wuya earth, Guan water and Dashi wind!" said Raimundo. "But how is Chase possessing you?"

"Quick, to the vault!" said Omi unexpectedly

They all rushed to keep up.

"As I thought...the Ying yo-yo is missing!" shouted Omi

"MISSING?" said everyone else. "Wouldn't we have noticed?" asked Dojo

"Could be, we never opened the drawer to it after I started becoming possessed" said Kimiko thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else missing?" asked Clay, opening the nearest drawer.

"Hey, where's the Shadow of Fear? I thought I returned that after we went to Angel Falls" asked Raimundo

Kimiko opened the drawer to the Sphere of Yun and took it out.

"Whoa Kim, what are you doing?" asked Raimundo.

"Locking myself in the Sphere of Yun so I don't hurt anyone" she replied.

"No way!" said all the boys.

BANG!

Everybody looked around

"It will be quite unnecessary Kimiko..." said a new voice

"Chase!" exclaimed Clay

"You need not Kimiko...I will take you away so your..._friends_...come to no harm" said Chase serenely, not taking his eyes of Kimiko's, amid from all the debris from the newly formed hole in the temple wall.

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Rai

He opened a random drawer. "Belt of Binakshu, THUNDER!"

Chase yawned and stopped the mini tornado with a wave of his hand. He waved it again and froze Kimiko, who was in the process of opening another drawer.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!" But without Kimiko, Chase just blew all the boys apart form their defensive formation.

Then, he grabbed Kimiko and really _did_ use the Sphere of Yun to trap her. Then he unfroze her.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?" cried Kimiko

Chase didn't reply as he rose up into the air with a trapped Kimiko.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Raimundo. Omi and Clay tried to jump up and catch him, but Chase had created an invisible barrier. By the time they penetrated it, he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Hope u like it!

SapphireStar93 peace out :)


	12. The Lair

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

Kimiko and Chase flew farther away from the temple still.

"That was your crow!" shouted Kimiko. "It was YOU!"

"And to believe that you thought that-" Chase said with disgust is his voice "- WUYA was the dragon of fire. Pathetic. I wouldn't have expected any better from your four. How long did it take you to catch on? Weeks?"

Kimiko ignored this. "Where have you taken Master Fung? Why? What do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? So you wouldn't be promoted to the next level. And I had you do another attack too, so you couldn't see the scrolls. But Fung got there before me, I suppose. I should have known he would leave you all secret codes." he spat bitterly.

Kimiko had an idea. She asked "What the heck is wrong with you? Get me out of here! I deserve a pillow at least you know! This stupid sphere is sooo not comfy."

Chase sighed and turned away. While his back was turned, Kimiko sent a text message to Raimundo's cell phone.

**HELP! think chase is taking me 2 his palace! plz help! bring emerald peacock & other Wu. I have a plan.**

**Kim**

Raimundo got the text message. 'Ding!'

"Raimundo, now is not the time to be fooling around with your incompetent gadgets! Kimiko is in danger!" said Omi

"You think I don't know?" shouted Rai in response. "Hey its from her! It says to go to Chase's place and bring some Wu, including that new one. Let's go!"

Dojo wasted no time. He grew to the size of, well... a full length dragon.

That's great Dojo, but we need the Wu first." said Clay

Raimundo and Omi were already over at the vault. They randomly grabbed the Mind Reader Conch, Shard of Lightning, Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, and Kusuzu Atom. Omi made a big deal of securing the emerald peacock tightly in his shirt.

"Ewww Omi...now we have to wash that when we're done with it..." said Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

They flew off on Dojo as fast as they could.

Chase did indeed take them to his palace. He clapped, and the dungeon doors opened...

* * *

Hope u like it!

SapphireStar93 peace out lol:)


	13. Lost and Found

Thanks for reviewing! I want to give u all a BIG thank you! Even though I'm not a pro, I try my best and hope you keep reading this story; we are coming to the climax. R&R!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

_Chase did indeed take her to his palace. He clapped, and the dungeon doors opened..._

Inside, the enchanted lions, tigers, and other fallen warriors that were now big cats watched Kimiko and the middle of the palace was a high throne. There seemed to be something that looked like a big cauldron at the base of the stairs, with the Heylin Symbol on it. Velvet carpet and crystal doors led to more rooms. The room on the right looked something like a kitchen pantry, while one on the right looked like an arena. Sitting beside the throne was the Ying yo-yo and an immobilized, unmoving,...

"Master Fung!" cried out Kimiko. "You have to help! Help me! How do we get out of here?"

"Can't you see he's locked up in his meditative state you ignorant little monk? I had to take all the precautions against you people finding out it was me. Oh well... in a short time it won't matter. I will use your elemental energy to make me invincible." said Chase.

He used the Sphere of Yun again to free Kimiko from the bubble. She tried to run outside, but Chase closed the doors with one wave of his hand. Then she ran up the stairs to Master Fung. She knew it was useless, but she had to stall Chase so Rai and the others could find her.

"Wake up please Master Fung!"

"Do you really want that to happen? I have pushed him through the Ying yo-yo portal so the Chi monster could take away all of his goodness. If he wakes, he will be on my side."

Kimiko sincerely hoped her friends would come fast. She thought of Raimundo, and how he would tells jokes and make her feel better. She pictured his face. _I really need him right now_...she thought.

Unfortunately, on the way, the boys were having problems of their own. Jack had ordered his Jack-bots on them. They weren't hard to destroy, but they kept fixing themselves. The only way to atop them was, as Omi put it, the power of the off button.

"Jack, what do we have to do, besides give you any of our Wu, to call of these whackos? I'll give you my hat! Just let us go save Kimiko from Chase!" said Clay.

Omi and Raimundo gasped. Clay loved his hat as much as he loved food.

Jack came a bit closer with his heli-pack thing and said "Really? I was only attacking you guys because I though there was a new Wu. Wuya left me to go see Chase Young with some stupid thing about him ruling the world."

"You idiot, even if there as a Wu, wouldn't it make more sense to follow us there first, since you don't know where it is? Let's go, Dojo, we've wasted so much time..." said Raimundo.

"Oh yeah..."said Jack

Raimundo thought of Kimiko. He prayed with all his might she wasn't hurt...and they weren't too late.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short!

Thanks for reading so far!

SapphireStar93 peace out :)


	14. The Showdown Begins

**Chapter 14: The Showdown Begins**

Thanks for reviewing! I want to give u all a BIG thank you! Happy Holidays!

I had fun writing this chapter

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

Dojo landed in front of the ominous, mouthlike entrance to Chase Young's lair.

"Quick, the door!" said Raimundo

Omi and Clay knew it was locked but tried to open it anyway

"Oh, move over" said Raimundo. "Kusuzu Atom!"

Inside they saw Kimiko, tied to a chair. Chase was nearby, preparing some kind of eerie potion. It was emitting red sparks and was the color of gold, red, yellow, and orange. In short, Chase looked like he was brewing fire.

"Let her go!" said Raimundo

"Rai! Omi! Clay! Dojo! I knew you guys would come!" said Kimiko

Chase looked at the monks and Dojo. "Jungle cats! Rid us of these fools!"

"Man, I knew we should have grabbed the Sweet Baby Among Us" said Clay as the jungle cats surrounded them.

Omi sprung into action "Orb of Tornami!"

A huge crash of water engulfed the cats and the monks. Omi quickly made a raft of ice for them to float on. Chase took Kimiko up the stairs to his throne to avoid the water.

"Whooee, cats hate water! Good thinking Omi!" said Clay.

"Great job dude! Kimiko, what's your plan?" shouted Raimundo.

"Get the Ying-yo-yo! Without it Chase can't control me and we can get Master Gung back!" she yelled

"Sword of the Storm!" yelled Raimundo, pointing it at Chase. He tried knocking it out of Chase's hand. Chase hung on to the yo-yo tightly.

Clay had an idea. "Hey guys, listen to my plan with the Mind Reader Conch…" he whispered.

Raimundo and Omi held it up between their heads, listening intently.

"_Create a diversion. While Chase is distracted, Kimiko can grab the yo-yo_."

"What are you fools planning?" said Chase, staring at them just holding a conch.

"Orb or Tornami!" yelled Omi! Even more water splashed upon them , raising the level.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo and Omi had created a huge hurricane of a storm, where it was almost impossible to see.

Clay sent a well-aimed throw of the Mind Reader Conch to Kimiko, who caught it.

Out of instinct, she raised the conch to her ear "_Get the yo-yo_" she heard Clay's urgent sounding voice.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she shouted, sending a huge blast of fire at Chase, hoping to catch him off guard.

It worked. Chase stumbled and dropped the Ying Yo-Yo. Kimiko ran grabbed the dropped Wu.

Meanwhile, Raimundo had an idea. "Give me the Shard of Lightning, I need get to Kimiko out of here!"

Chase heard this and moved quick as a flash to where Kimiko was. He sent a wave from his hand that left her unconscious.

"Hey! That was not very nice Chase!" said Omi.

Raimundo used the Shard to run to where Kimiko was. But Chase had foreseen this. Raimundo's hand touched Kimiko's cheek, while Chase's hand touched her sash at the same time.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Raimundo.

"Uh Rai, Kimiko may be fancy and all that, but she sure ain't a Sheng Gong Wu."

"No, but she's holding one." Kimiko was holding the Ying Yo-Yo, which was close to falling out of her hand now that she was unconscious.

"But Chase is wuless..." said Omi, while Clay made 'No, shut up NOW" gestures behind him.

"Fine then Raimundo. But seeing as I am 'wuless', as Omi so kindly put it, I will have to use one of your Wu. Perhaps the Shard of Lightning?"

Raimundo knew the contest would be hopeless for him of Chase could move at the speed of light. "NO! I mean...how about a plain old showdown then?"

"Only martial arts skills" Chase agreed.

"What's the challenge?" asked Omi.

"I've got one for you Raimundo! Pie eating contest!" said Clay.

_No, I've got to use my head...what am I good at?...chess...mind games...strategy_

"The challenge will be...labyrinth. Whoever can find Kimiko first in the middle of the maze wins." said Raimundo staring Chase right in the eye.

"But they also have to wake her up." said Chase smiled evilly.

"Okay, how do I do that?" asked Rai.

""SHOWDOWN!" yelled Dojo.

"Wait!" shouted Raimundo. "How will she wake up?"

"GONG YI TANPAI!"

* * *

Well, it's a start. This is going to be the climax, next chapter. Then all will be revealed. Everything in "Nancy Drew's Notebook"- the who, what, where, when, why, and how. Keep reading!

Thanks for reading so far!

SapphireStar93 peace out lol:)


	15. Gulf Stream

Hi! This will be the 2nd to last chapter! Sorry for not updating!

* * *

_Left Right Left Right...Dead End_

_Aww Shoot._

Raimundo darted this way and that. He had to find her.

"Kimiko!! Where are you?"

_Chill Rai. No one can do this but you. _

_Wait. That tattoo was Wuya's symbol. The Ultimate Fire is the worst one._ _Master Holand_ _used it. Can only be evil at Wudai Warrior. Stop...trance..._

Raimundo concentrated._ Can you hear me Kimiko? Tell me where you are..._

Raimundo gasped. He heard a response:

_Help me Rai...I need you...You have to go Gulf Stream. Flow like a current..._

"This really isn't the time for riddles!!"

_Gulf Stream Raimundo. That's the only thing I can say..._

"Ok...the Gulf Stream...is a current! A current that goes to Europe. That much I get"

""So I go in its direction?

_Yes…_

"Which way is that?"

There was no reply.

"Use your head Raimundo..." he thought. "Okay...warm currents start from the equator. Cold ones start from the poles. The current affects the weather of the countries that border it..."

"When I went surfing in Monte Carlo...the water was warm. That water was great!"

"The Gulf Stream comes from the Equator and heads Northeast to bring happiness and warmth to Europe! Now I know!"

He darted up, right, up right, and came face to face with a sign:

_Turn right once more_

_To save her life._

_But know what's in store,_

_Will mean hard strife._

_Use your head and your wits,_

_Not sheer power and force._

_For this final battle_

_Will determine the true winner._

_May the best triumph._

"What kind of poem doesn't freakin' rhyme all the way through?!" shouted Raimundo.

He turned right. Chase was already there.

* * *

_Battle Finale!_

Kiniko was there too. She was lying on the floor, looking peaceful.

"Stop right there!"

* * *

I think I'll stop too. I just got a serious case of writer's block.

Sorry for the long wait. I can't believe anyone is still reading this.

Anyway...The next Chapter is the finale. Good vs. Evil. The Big Showdown.

Peace Out!!


	16. Ultimate Fire

SapphireStar93 here...I know what you're thinking-What kind of person doesn't update for 2 years? Well, I recently rewatched the entire epicness of a series that is Xiaolin Showdown and remembered this story. I'm stunned at all the reviews...thank you. Even though the writing was horrible (hey, I was only 12), the idea was pretty cool if I do say so myself. And I came up with the entire plotline years ago.

I'm a horrible person for cutting everyone off at such a cliffhangher _

It's time to finish a story!

* * *

"Chase Young, I demand you tall me how to wake up Kimiko this instant! This isn't a fair battle!" shouted Raimundo furiously.

"On the contrary, it was very fair indeed. I had no help from Kimiko in getting here, yet she seems to be able to communicate with you" Chase took a step towards Raimundo. "Can you tell me why that is so?"

"I dunno. It's probably cause she like me better than she likes you, right?" said Raimundo, desperately trying to stall Chase from whatever he was going to do.

"It was the bond between you two, one of the reasons I went after Kimiko in the first place. I knew if I could take Kimiko's strength, I would take your willpower as well. The fire connection was also a nice bonus, I must say. Too bad she she won't be able to use her powers anymore; she would have made a fine addition to the dark side."

"In your dreams! Wudai Star, Wind!" yelled Raimundo. A huge column of wind traveled towards Chase like a tornado.

"Heylin Power Charge!" The tornado hit Chase, full blast. But instead of knocking him backwards, he seemed to absorb its energy.

"Heylin Pyro Bomb!" He had sent one of the dreaded Heylin fire attacks at Raimundo, combined with the power of his own element. A colossal ball of fire headed straight for Raimundo, who used his wind powers to get out of the way just in time.

_If only I could have used Sheng-Gong-Wu..._thought Raimundo, _I could use the Shard of Lightning to buy me more time, or the Sword of the Storm, or even the freaking Monkey staff! What if I can't win? What if it's too late?_

He heard Kimiko's voice, louder than ever._ It's never too late Rai. I believe in you, more than you know! Please don't give up!_

_Kimiko's right. I'm a Xiaolin Warrior, and as Master Fung would say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way'. There _has _to be a way._

Chase Young wasn't finished yet. He sent a flurry of huge fire phoenixes towards Raimundo, that were like the ones from Kimiko's Arrow Sparrow, but black. There was no way to dodge them.

"WUDAI STAR, WIND!" With a tremendous effort, Raimundo used his wind to send the phoenixes right back at Chase.

It was a dead on hit. Chase staggered and took a few steps backward, shielding his face. Smoke was everywhere. Chase struggled, and then knew it was time to use his final weapon. He raised his right hand, which had the same black tattoo on it as Kimiko's, and placed it over his heart.

"Use Ultimate Fire!"

Kimiko leaped into action, still entranced.

"ULTIMATE FIRE!"

Immediately, black fire spread all around them in a giant circle. Chase Young, throught Kimiko, sent the fire directly towards Raimundo.

Raimundo knew there was nothing he could do to stop the surrounding fire. He looked at Kimiko, the girl he had fallen in love with, one more time. He had done his best, but he had failed her...

He closed his eyes as the fire creeped towards him, only a few inches away.

_I love you Kimiko. I'm sorry..._

* * *

I'm evil. I decided to leave one last cliffhanger...

:)

The next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope someone will still read this somehow. The last chapter is going to be so awesome :3 Especially since I've advanced, like what, 5 grade levels since the story started


	17. Courage of the Heart

Aww man, how bad am I? I just realized yesterday that the initials to this fic are WtF, which is what I'm sue everyone is thinking about a girl who takes like, 5 years to complete a story XD. Here's the last chapter!

* * *

Omi, Clay, and Dojo watched in horror as the flames came dangerously close to recalled all the times Raimundo had taken charge and come up with an idea that had saved them all. He remembered all the lessons Kimiko had taught him about women being equal to men, and her persistence even though she was the only girl for thought of how Raimundo could always make them laugh, and the fierce determination to succeed that Kimiko was praying that there was some way he could carry the two monks on his back again, at least one more time.

Chase suddenly staggered backwards, clutching a hand to his throat. "It...can't...be" he choked.

_What can't be?_ wondered Raimundo, daringly deciding to open his eyes even though he knew there was a storm of ash in the air. _How come I'm not dead yet?_

The fire had come to a complete standstill. Raimundo marveled at the sight, for it was something completely different to look at fire that was motionless. He nervously turned to see where Kimiko had fallen to the ground on all fours, struggling as if a great invisible weight was pushing on her from above. Unknown to her friends, she was now having the greatest inner conflict of her could attest that there WAS such a thing as a split state of mind, and each side was definitely fighting its hardest for control.

_"You will obey my commands. Destroy him, NOW!"_

_"No, I won't! Nothing will make me listen to YOU!"_

_"You really think you can defy me now, while I control you?"_

_Controlled...that's it! _By the true tiger instincts of a Xiaolin Warrior, Kimiko suddenly knew what she had to do to.

_"I know I can"_ she thought with pure confidence.

Kimiko remembered her sub-elements. The thing that made up fire: heat, fuel, and oxygen. But none of those things seemed powerful enough to take down Chase. Except perhaps, heat. A really intense heat, hotter than the hottest fires. Something that could zap and fry with the force of a lightning bolt.

Lightning...it reminded her of Raimundo's sub element. Too bad lightning didnt make up fire. It was electrical energy, not thermal energy.

Or was it? Kimiko thought back to her science class-"Energy cannot be created or destroyed. It is merely converted into different forms." Fire was heat energy, but did that mean she could also control energy as a whole?

Kimiko's stomach lurched at the thought of what she had to do next.

Concentrating on the fire circling Raimundo, she channeled her focus into drawing the ebony flames back into her body. Dark gray wisps traveled from the fire to her hands. She could feel her body becoming unstable from the intensity of energy built up inside of her, and tried to stop herself from trembling.

_How lucky it was_... she thought, that Chase had made her use the most powerful fire attack there was. Any other attack may not have had a sufficient amount of energy to take him on. Chase's desire for large scale destruction was going to be his own downfall.

The darkened flames were now only a foot high, compared to a minute ago when they towered over Raimundo like a tidal wave. Raimundo stood in shock for a few seconds, then began to realize Kimiko was absorbing the fire.

_Any second now..._ thought Kimiko. She couldn't help it, she was scared. This was their last hope of ever defeating Chase Young. So much pressure rested on top of the young girl: saving herself, her friends, proving to Omi girls were strong, proving to /herself/ she was strong.

_Absolute focus..._ rang a voice in her head. It was the memory of Master Fung's words, she first tried out the Tangle Web Comb. He was right...but how was she supposed to focus with so much fear within her?

_Courage..._ spoke another voice- the calm, melodic voice of the Bird of Paradise. It was her gift, her defining point. Kimiko remembered it didn't matter if she was afraid or not. After all, that's what courage was- doing something incredibly daring despite being scared to death.

There was only one person with the capability to give her the extra boost of courage she needed. Kimiko's eyes fell on the boy she discovered she was in love with all this time.

_Raimundo..._ she thought. His dark jade eyes gazed into her sky blue ones. And that was all she needed.

Kimiko gathered a huge ball of glowing energy in her hands and aimed it directly at Chase.

"Xiaolin Lightning Eyes!"

The energy hurtled towards Chase like a meteor, brighter than anything the monks had ever seen. Raimundo and Kimiko both counted down the seconds till impact.

_3...2...1..._

The blazing ball of energy exploded in a flash of blinding light. No one could see Chase; actually, no one could even see each other due to its intensity.

Raimundo suddenly remembered that he still needed to get the ying yo-yo and end the showdown once and for all. Tearing his eyes away from the spot where Chase had vanished, he created a giant gust of wind that carried him high above the battle scene.

_Aww man, I should've thought of this during the maze!_

From up high, he could easily see where Kimiko was. She looked completely drained of energy and had fallen to the ground again. Raimundo gently lowered himself next to her and knelt down beside her.

"Kimiko, are you alright? Say something!" said Raimundo, shaking her anxiously.

"Raimundo...look in my right hand..." she said groggily.

Raimundo's eyes immediately moved to her right hand, which was clasping the ying-yo-yo. He gently pried it from her fingers, thereby ending the showdown. The labyrinth walls sank into the floor. They were back in Chase's lair.

Only...Chase had vanished. Where Kimiko had sent her mighty lightning eyes attack a few seconds before there was now an angry scorch mark the size of a car.

Raimundo hesitated, knowing Chase was still out there but Kimiko was currently exhausted. Even though a normal person would have been disintegrated, nothing could kill Chase, thanks to his treasured Lao-mang-lone soup.

Omi, Clay, and Dojo came to the rescue. "We'll go an' hunt down Chase Rai, you just stay here and look after Kimiko" said Clay.

Raimundo nodded in silent agreement and watched the trio split apart to search for Chase. He held Kimiko's hand, staring sadly at her pale face.

"Kimiko...you were great. You've always been great. I hope you realize that. For a long time I was worried about you, and how you would do against Chase without me. I now know that you're strong enough to take him down by yourself, but that doesn't stop me from caring. Nothing could ever stop me from caring about you Kimiko."

"Raimundo?" asked Kimiko, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling herself upwards, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Raimundo tasted like spice and sea mist and the air itself. He pulled her in closer, until there was no space left between them. They noticed nothing of the outside world, only each other.

Whenever finally broke apart, Raimundo was at a loss for words. The most important person in the world to him had actually kissed him, of her own will, right here in Chase's dungeon. His head was spinning like a washing machine.

"Finally! You owe me fifty bucks Clay!" called out a voice from the top of the stairs. It was Dojo.

"Aww shucks Raimundo, why'd you have to be so chicken in making the first move?" said Clay.

"Why was I not involved in this bet?" demanded Omi. "And why am I the one carrying this?"

For above his head, he was supporting one of the Sphere of Yun's glass cages, containing a reptilian Chase Young with a venomous expression on his face.

"I'd congratulate you guys for catching Chase, but first I have to kill you for spying on us" said a red-faced Raimundo as he jumped up and started chasing Clay and Dojo around the lair. Omi was left standing there looking as confused as ever, with a giant lizard on his shoulders.

"Still the same old Rai" said Kimiko, trying to bite back an enormous smile. It was finally all over.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

All was normal at the Xiaolin temple. The monks had retrieved Master Fung from the ying-yang world with both yo-yo's, and the ancient scroll room was rebuilt. Clay was eating too much and Dojo had spent his fifty dollars on rash cream from infomercials. Everything seemed to be back to the way it was.

...Well, almost everything.

"For the last time Omi, gets your goats out of the meditation room!"

"My apologies Raimundo!"

"Remind me again why you have goats Omi?" asked a puzzled Dojo, carrying a giant tube of C.C.'s Finest Itch Cream. No one had bothered to tell him C.C. stood for Chucky Choo, his infamous swindling relative.

"The ancient scrolls foretold it so!" he said proudly, petting the nearest goat fondly. "I think I shall name this one Raimundo! You see, he has the same vacant expression Raimundo always has because he is busy thinking about Kimiko."

"I heard that! Don't you dare name a goat after me!" yelled Raimundo

"Can I name it Kimiko?" asked Omi

"I thought it was a guy goat..." mused Dojo

"Clay?"

"Don't you think that's bound to cause some confusion, pardner?"

"Jack Spicer?"

"Eww! Do you really want to have /anything/ with the name Jack Spicer on temple grounds?" said Kimiko. She, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo all gathered towards Omi and the goat.

"Aha! I have it! I shall name this goat...Little Omi! Because a name such as Omi means you are destined for greatness!"

"I didn't think there could be an Omi even smaller than Omi" muttered Raimundo.

Kimiko turned to smile at him. Her eyes shimmered like a thousand sapphires. And then...she said something surprising.

"I can't believe you were my biggest fear."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"My biggest fear" she repeated, pulling out a sheng-gong-wu they had all but nearly forgotten about.

"The Shadow of Fear!"

Kimiko took a deep breath. "When we were in the maze, and we could communicate with each other...I was unawaringly using _this_. The Shadow of Fear and the Mind Reader Conch are sister wu; I found that out last night. Turns out Dojo spilled coffee on that part of the ancient scroll." She bit her lip, but failed to suppress a smile.

"So you can communicate with your worst fear?" asked Raimundo, struggling to see how this worked.

"It lets your fear see into your mind. But it worked out to our advantage during the showdown."

"Isn't that illegal? For you to use a wu even though you weren't competing?"

She smirked and gestured towards Master Fung, who was watering a bamboo tree in the background.

"Master Fung once told me that there's nothing wrong with trying. Even if you fail at least you'll know that you tried. The rules of a showdown prohibited you and Chase from using wu. But they never said anything about me."

"I...you...Kim...that's incredible!" His eyebrows furrowed. "But how the hell am I your worst fear?"

"You aren't anymore. But during the showdown, you were. I wasn't afraid of you hurting me. I was afraid of you getting hurt. I was afraid of losing you forever. I was afraid of telling you how I feel." Kimiko looked at Raimundo with big, hopeful blue eyes. "But I'm not scared anymore."

"You have no reason to be, fire girl." He reached out and took her hand.

"I'm yours, and I always will be."

"Good to know" she replied, smiling back. they moved forward for another kiss as the final rays of the sun sank under the horizon.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

Hope you liked it! SapphireStar93 out!


End file.
